


「She loves me, She loves me not?」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Summary: Lotte worries about her relationship with Sucy.





	「She loves me, She loves me not?」

Lately, Lotte hasn’t picked up her _Night Fall_ books in a while.

Of course, she still reads them!

Lotte periodically returns to her favorite chapters from her favorite volumes,

but she doesn’t religiously read over _all_ of them like before.

So, some of Lotte’s _Night Fall_ books have been collecting dust...

 

It’s not like she grew out of _Night Fall_.

Lotte still loves the series, and she’s confident that she will continue to be a supportive fan of it.

 

It’s not like she had a change of heart either.

Lotte still loves Edgar’s rival, Arthur the werewolf.

Lotte still thinks he has a sad background and he’s cute.

It’s just.

 

It’s just…

Lotte loves another person.

Even more than she loves _Night Fall_ or Arthur.

 

Lotte loves _her_.

She has a sad background, but she’s just the cutest…

 

Lotte Jansson loves Sucy Manbavaran.

 

 

Her roommate, Sucy, brings adventure and thrills.

While Sucy doesn’t drag Lotte into danger like Akko does (except for their first time meeting each other),

Sucy is always experimenting with some rare mushroom or poisonous substance in their dorm room that Lotte can’t help but get nervous and worry if she’ll live to see the next morning.

Luckily, Sucy doesn’t use Lotte as her guinea pig though.

It’s honestly a wonder how Akko is still alive…

 

Her friend, Sucy, is loving and innocent.

In her own clumsy way, Sucy has always supported Lotte.

Whether it be staying near her side when she and Akko had a fight regarding the direction of the Magical Parade or just helping Lotte support Akko,

Sucy is an irreplaceable friend for Lotte.

Sucy had even comforted Lotte on that one particular winter night by assuring her that Akko was “too stupid” to leave Luna Nova.

Despite what other people say, Sucy is caring and warm.

 

But, Sucy can be cold as well.

Sucy has a lower body temperature than everybody else, so she is cool to the touch.

During the summer, Sucy resorts to freezing Akko using ice mushrooms from the Giena Snowfields because Akko tries to stick to Sucy to keep cool.

One hot day, during class, Lotte’s arm accidently brushed against Sucy’s.

Lotte had quickly apologized, but Sucy told her it was fine and kept their arms touching.

It’s a secret that Lotte suffered a slight heatstroke that day.

But, this isn’t what Lotte means when she says Sucy is cold.

 

This kind of coldness cannot be _physically_ felt.

A coldness that can only be sensed by the heart.

In other words…

 

Sucy, her girlfriend, has been acting cold towards Lotte. 

Or, that’s how Lotte feels at least.

 

When they had just started going out (it was actually Sucy who clumsily asked her out with a bouquet of mushrooms, but that’s a story for another day), Lotte felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Every time Sucy softly called her name, Lotte’s ears would tingle.

When Sucy peeked into her blushing face, Lotte’s eyes would tightly shut into darkness.

But, Lotte still wouldn’t be safe because Sucy’s herbal incense aroma quietly sneaked inside her nose.

And then, Sucy’s cool fingers left Lotte shivering as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her burning ears.

 

But all of this are in the past—three weeks ago.

Now?

The Sucy now wouldn’t even make eye contact with her.

In fact, it seems like Sucy is avoiding Lotte.

Only calling her name when necessary or talking to her only when someone else is around, glancing away when their eyes meet, maintaining a shoulder width distance…

 

Lotte couldn’t remember the last time she was alone with Sucy.

Even now, Lotte was alone with just her favorite _Night Fall_ volume to keep her company.

She has the book open in her lap,

yet the words aren’t entering her eyes.

Edgar and Arthur can’t pull her into the world of _Night Fall_.

 

Lotte slides her finger along the smooth ridges of the pages as her eyes blankly stare at the book.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Did I make Sucy mad?_

_But, I don’t remember fighting or anything._

_Maybe._

_Maybe she got tired of me…_

_Maybe she-_

A short, rustling sound interrupts her thoughts.

A quick look around to see a hydrangea bloom lying on the green grass.

Lotte placed her book aside and picked up the bloom, cradling it with both hands.

It was a pretty shade of faint blue violet. A little similar to Sucy in the morning.

 

Lotte lightly runs her finger through the bloom and then carefully traces the shape of the flower.

A petal dances towards the grass.

_She loves me…_

Another petal follows.

_She loves me not…_

And then a waltz of petals.

 

_She loves me,_

_She loves me not._

_She loves me,_

_She loves me not._

_She loves me,_

The last petal withers away from her grasp.

“She loves me not…”

 

A summer breeze carries away her feelings as the petals disappear into the distance.

But,

the wind has also brought another petal.

 

A single rose petal reaches Lotte.

“She loves you.”

A soft caramel eye captures Lotte.

“Sorry, Lotte. I’m not going to hold back anymore.”

A faint blue violet hand gently removes Lotte’s glasses.

 

Although the world started spinning around her,

Lotte knew one thing for sure.  

Sucy’s cold lips felt nice on her warm lips.


End file.
